towerofterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiriki Utundu
Shiriki Utundu is the main antagonist of the Tokyo DisneySea version of the Tower of Terror. He is a cursed idol and is responsible for the disappearance, and supposed death, of Harrison Hightower III. History Its name literally means "Believe the Misfortune". Legends believe that the idol is possessed by the spirit of an old shaman. According to Kibwana, the son to the Mtundu chief, Kijanji, sixty to seventy years ago, the Mtundu were a tribe of thieves and vagabonds. They were so disliked by their neighbors that they were forced off their land by the Kokoko tribe. As the Mtundu migrated, they learned of a wealthy tribe with a powerful idol. Kijanji's grandfather got an idea and, during the night, snuck into the village and stole the idol. The fortune of the Mtundu changed afterwards, and the grandfather demanded tributes from other tribes. He then learned how the magic of the idol worked and planned to get revenge on the Kokoko. He proceeded to pound nails into the idol's head and chanted an incantation, causing the idol to come to life and disappear into the night, scaring the Mtundu. The next morning, the tribe awakened to find the idol had returned, blood dripping from its weapons. A few weeks later, they learned the Kokoko tribe and their village had indeed been destroyed. Feeling guilty for what they had done, the grandfather tried to get rid of the idol by throwing it into a river. Before he could, though, the idol came alive again and zapped him with green energy, causing him to disappear. He returned a week later, claiming to have been sent to a jungle, in a permanent night, full of leeches and snakes, where he was forced to face death again and again. The idol was teaching him a lesson. Years later, Hightower was on an expedition to Africa, with his valet; Smelding, where he came across the Mtundu tribe and learned of the idol. Hightower lit his cigar in front of the idol, but the chief warned him that it would offend the idol. At first, Hightower offered to purchase the idol from the tribe. When the members of the tribe refused, he decided to take it by force. Though, strangely, it was almost as if the Mtundu let them take it. As the expedition continued, Hightower mounted the idol to the tip of his canoe, and each tribe that saw the idol showered Hightower with gifts, though it seemed to be out of fear for the idol. When he returned to New York, Hightower plotted to keep the idol in his penthouse suite in his Hotel. During a New Year's party, Hightower was about to take the idol to his suite, but Smelding begged him to treat the idol with respect. Hightower merely dismissed the curse and extinguished his cigar on the idol's head. At the stroke of midnight, green lightning came from the Hotel, and Hightower's screams could be heard inside the elevator. When Manfred Strang (a New York reporter) and Smelding searched the elevator, the only things they found were the idol and Hightower's fez. Years later, Strang returned to the Hotel, on the invitation of Beatrice Rose Endicott, the head of the New York Preservation Society, and the daughter to Strang's boss. He urged her not to conduct the tours of the Hotel, as she was planning to host, but the two entered the Hotel. They found the idol in an office, and Endicott pushed it, to tease Strang about the curse. The phone rang and tried to warn the two about the curse, but Endicott thought it was someone trying to pull a prank on them. The two then made it to Hightower's Suite, where they found the idol was now there. The phone rang again, with Strang realizing that the call was from Hightower, warning them, as he noticed the idol's eyes open. He escaped with Endicott and continued to beg for her not to do the tours. She told him that she would consider it, but showed that she planned to have the tours. It is said that the idol still lurks within the Hotel... Rules Those who possess the idol must follow a number of rules. *Always treat it with respect. *Do not have it close to fire. *It must not be wrapped up, buried or confined in a small building. *It must never be thrown or given away. *Beware its eyes. Sightings He is first seen on a pedestal near a stain glass window. After riders learn what happened via the window changing, Shiriki vanishes in a field of stars. He is then seen in the hallway, sitting on a table. As Harrison gloats, the idol ZAPS him into another elevator. He's next seen in the hallway mirror after a mysterious force of magic fills it. He thrusts forward and causes the riders' elevator to zoom up and perform a drop sequence. He's finally seen as glowing green eyes, as the elevator returns to the loading bay. Category:Villians Category:Antagonists